


Mistakes were Made

by smashmouth_hargrove



Series: To All The Asks I've Loved Before [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smashmouth_hargrove/pseuds/smashmouth_hargrove
Summary: "hopper thinking that steve and billy are in a very intense fight cause he’s hearing all this banging so he goes to “break it up” but the closer he gets to billy’s room, the more he realizes that these are sounds of pleasure."
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: To All The Asks I've Loved Before [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160720
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Mistakes were Made

To say Hopper’s shift down at the station had been stressful would be an  _ understatement _ . A false call about a robbery, loads upon  _ loads _ of paperwork, Flo not even giving him two puffs of a cigarette before putting it out. He was just ready to be  _ home _ . Sit on the couch, smoke, watch shitty day time TV,  _ relax _ .

Which is why when he got home and the first thing he heard was the tail end of what he assumed to be an argument,

_ “-Slut!” _

_ “Fuck you!” _

and what sounded like punching maybe from the direction of Billy’s room he half thought about committing murder.

He was no stranger to Steve and Billy’s fights, had been called to break them up on more than a few occasions, always about something ridiculously stupid. And ever sense Billy moved in with him and became somewhat like a son the fights seemed to hit closer and closer to home until there was one apparently going on in his home.

The closer he got to Billy’s room, or his old room, the noises seemed to get  _ weirder _ . The walls of the cabin were relatively thin, so much so that you could probably hear a pin drop in the next room over. This meant that the noise of Billy and Steve ’ _ fighting’  _ filled the entire main area of the cabin with long grunts and groans and just overall _ loud _ .

Just when he was about to reach for the door handle suddenly something was exclaimed that clicked everything into place.

“ _ Harder, Steve, I’m gonna cum!” _

And he immediately pulled his hand away from the door to slap it over his mouth.  _ What the hell?  _ What was he even supposed to do in this situation? He couldn’t just barge in there and make them stop, that would be way too weird. Maybe he should just let them finish and have a talk with them afterward? He remembered what it was like to be a teenager, felt a little bit of remorse. But he was also wasn’t as blatantly stupid as Billy and Steve must have been. He honestly hoped to God that El was hanging out with Max or something, hoped that his son had at least that much decency.

It was about another five minutes of Hopper trying his best to drown out the sounds of Billy and Steve in any way possible before it all went silent. Dead silence and it was finally over. Hopper just sat on the couch for a moment trying to think of what to even say, what would be the responsible dad thing to tell them?

With a sigh Hopper got up from the couch and walked over to the door, standing there for a few seconds before actually knocking.

“Everybody decent?” he asked, pretty sure he heard a body hitting the floor in the process, followed by hushed talking, and rustling of clothes

“Yes, sir,” he heard Billy’s voice say, taking that as an okay to walk in.

Steve and Billy were both sitting awkwardly on Billy’s bed, taking complete opposite sides of the mattress. The silence was thick with tension as Hopped took the chair from Billy’s desk, turned it around and sat in it backwards.

“Thought I told you three inches,” he started off with and Billy quickly jumped in to defend their actions.

“You weren’t supposed to be home for another hour!” he accused, making wild gestures with his hand.

“What time do you  _ think _ it is?” Hopper questioned, keeping his attention directed at Billy for the time being.

“’S five and you were supposed to be home at six,” Billy replied like it was just fact.

“Son, it’s almost seven-thirty, I was  _ late, _ ” he said, watching as Billy quickly looked over to Steve and Steve to Billy. It made him wonder just how long they’d been…  _ never mind. _

“Shit,” Billy mumbled, blush creeping onto his cheeks and heat up the tips of his ears, “Sorry.” He looked genuinely remorseful and apologetic, but mostly  _ embarrassed.  _

Hopper let out a heavy sigh, “Just be straight with me,” he started, but couldn’t even get to the point before Billy and Steve were both chuckling, “Haha, very funny, laugh it up while you still can.” That shut them both up.

“Please tell me you used protection.”

“Hop!” Billy exclaimed, face now bright red, looking less than enthusiastic about their conversation.

“Did you?” he questioned again, leaning forward a little bit as if he was waiting for an answer.

“Yes, alright?” Billy practically whined like a bratty child. He wanted nothing more in that moment than for the floorboards to swallow him whole.

“Are you telling the truth?” he asked, doubting the validity of Billy’s statement.

“Do you want me to go pull the condoms out of the trash or something?” Billy asked, pointing over to the trashcan in the corner for dramatic effect.

“Condoms,  _ plural?”  _ Hopper’s eyes were wide as he watched Billy look over with shit eating grin at Steve who was redder than a tomato, hiding his face in his hands.

“Jesus, I need a drink,” Hopper said, getting up from his chair and returning it to the desk, “And Billy,” he stopped just before leaving the room, “We’ll have a chat after Steve leaves.”

With that he left the room, just to hear the door slam behind him.

“Three  _ fucking _ inches!”


End file.
